Emotions Motion
by Silver Arrow112
Summary: Emotions. His mental state arouse spontaneously. Wearing a mask could have never better hid the dark thoughts. The thoughts that could have him killed. Have her killed. V for Vendetta
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): I do not own V for Vendetta or any refrences used in this fanfiction. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Thanks for not killing me!

Warnings: Rated for violence, sexual content, mild language, and anything that could happen. :D

Summary: Emotions. His mental state arouse spontaneously. Wearing a mask could have never better hid the dark thoughts. The thoughts that could have him killed. Have her killed. V for Vendetta

Indepth Summary: V's more then just an idea. V can breath, talk, and think. Think thoughts about a certain someone.

Emotions Motion

Prologue

His mask was ordinary. White. The complement or antagonist of black that protected him. Servered him. And hide him. It gave his admisarys a dark circle of fear. Staring into the clothed out slits of eyes, they wouldnt see the stark black material but the blank unprinted feeling of death.

TBC

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Emotions Motion

Chapter 1

The mask cracked.

The pieces fell.

And the screams.

Oh the screams. He could still hear them. They filled his ears. Then V discharged life. Life was no longer Utopia. It had never been that way. People shouldn't be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of the people.

Backwards.

That was life. Just for being human. Human needs, human emotions. That was a flaw the populace did, the populace ingested.

Flawless edges that were perpendicular to each other. Thats what he had to become. Thats who he became.

Thats why he wears a mask.

Four walls that offered only sadness. His cage that wouldn't let the light in. After all he did have a garden at one time.

Masks were great for hiding scars. One accident could turn someone human into a scar. He could still feel but he was numb. He could see but he couldn't tell.

Tell the awful things. The many awful things they did to him.

Actions. No one could see him. It was just too easy.

Yet something was wrong...Where did this feeling of anxiousness come from? Could it be the girl who helped him? She looked different from the night before. She didn't look as painted.

He painted another color on the mask. Blue. For indecent. Or should it be green for envy? After all envy and jealously were different matters all in their own. Thats how V felt.

Seeing Evey again, dancing for the first time. It gave a off the impression of deep color. A sturdy brown. Yet brown was often used to describe anger.

He was angry after all.

Angry of what he had become.

Angry that his light was slipping away. His light that came in every color. His light that wouldn't judge him. His light that would love him.

And he would love that light too.

If she would let him.

V wrapped his arms around her. And they slowly waltzed around the shadow gallery. And all he could feel now was

peace.

TBC Or Not?

R&R

(A/N): I still need to work out the kinks. In the comic book of V for Vendetta the prisoner in room 5 was allowed to have a garden. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Emotions Motion

Chapter 2

If someone sat you down and asked you to write a life story, about your life you would wonder when and where to begin. A normal person over the course of thinking would start at the beggining. V would wonder how someone got close enough to be sat down.

V's life story begins at the end. When his ideas and thoughts places of whorship gained its wings and took flight. A normal person would thank his maker, V thanked his maker for giving him a mission, above the normal person.

BLAH!!!THIS CHAPTER ISNT FINISHED YET!BLAH PREVIEW CHAPTER PREVIEW CHAPTER!!!

(A/N): ummm im sorry that i havent updated? dont hurt me! i have a life too u know! my poor computer with everything has died! died and gone to computer hell!!!!! life as mortals know it has ended.ive been torn from my one true love. speaking of love i got a boyfriend this last summer and hes as distracting as V's hair! yes distracting...dis...tra...ing...bye.


End file.
